


Blue Scarfed Pirates

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: Sherlock & Watson on Baker Street [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: In which John finds out that there're soulmate markings on his shoulder.The only thing is, he doesn't know they're "soulmate" markings.





	Blue Scarfed Pirates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaGP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/gifts).



> Gifted to the amazing and wonderful AnaGP for just being one of the best friends I could've ever asked for, and for always being my conductor of light :) happy Friendaversary!!!
> 
> Characterization is a bit off most likely. An AU where a person's soulmate's favorite things appears as pictures on their skin. This AU idea was made by @phan-cannons on tumblr. To see the full AU idea, you can click on the link below:
> 
> https://phan-cannons.tumblr.com/post/153403965534/has-anyone-done-a-soulmate-au-where-the-things
> 
> Happy Friendaversary Ana :D!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

They're on John's shoulder. He's had them ever since he was a kid and yet he has no idea why.

There's a scarf, a magnifying glass and the Jolly Roger. They're not tattoos though.

At least, he _hopes_ they're not. He doesn't remember getting any tattoos at that age...

But the thing was that one day John had noticed _another_ one appear. He'd been a kid when the first three had come, so he wondered where he could've gotten a fourth.

Though what really caught his attention was that...

...it was of  _him_.

But just like the rest, John was oblivious to where it'd come from. All he knew was that he wasn't the one who had put it there. It just sort of...appeared. Out of thin air.

  
A few days later, John happened to catch a glimpse of Lestrade's shoulder while he was taking off his shirt at the beach. Apparently part of the Scotland Yard force was given a bit of a holiday, and so the group had decided to head out and get some sun.

But what surprised John was that

Lestrade had the little drawings on his shoulder _too_.

It was an umbrella and...well, Lestrade's face--and, John was sure he was crazy, but he could've sworn he'd noticed Sherlock's on there as well.--But then again, maybe the drawings on Lestrade's shoulder actually _were_ tattoos...but what if they weren't?

"Lestrade? What's that you've got on your shoulder?"

"What? My soulmate marks?"

"Your what?"

Lestrade chuckled at the doctor's surprise, before going on with a rant on how the symbols were meant to represent the things a person's soulmate loved.

It had taken John a few hours to realize that this meant his soulmate loved _him_.

But who would be in love with John Watson? Sure, he was devilishly handsome, and a doctor, but...but Lestrade had said the symbols showed what his soulmate held _dear_. If his face was on his own shoulder, that meant John's soulmate wasn't infatuated with him, but literally _in_ _love_ with him. As in, with _long-term_ emotions of passion and admiration. This meant that the person knew John well enough to actually hold these kind of feelings for him.

But...who could possibly know him so well?

Was it Molly? No. No it couldn't be her. Sure they were friends, but all in all, John barely even knew Molly or about her interests, and the same applied to her about himself. So it wasn't Molly.

Could it be Lestrade? No, no Lestrade had had an umbrella imprinted on his shoulder, and last time John checked, he wasn't really one to care much for umbrellas...

So who was it? Now, after all these years of wondering what the mystery markings were, John was even more curious _after_ finding out. And it was eating away at his mind.

Who could possibly be in love with John Hamish Watson?

  
"John, I'm heading to sleep."

The doctor turned to his companion. "So why are you on the couch?"

"I'm planning on sleeping on it for tonight. I don't feel like the bed today."

John grumbled at the response, however decided not to press any further as he left Sherlock to his decision.

 

At one o'clock in the morning, John found himself unable to sleep. He had to know who it was. The suspense--if you could really call it that--was _killing_ him.

John sighed, slowly rising up from his position on the bed, the mattress creaking as the familiar weight left its surface. John then proceeded into the living room. Maybe he'd grab a snack to clear his mind...

The doctor suddenly found himself frozen beside the couch, staring down intently at Sherlock's snoring figure. For some reason, he felt the urge to bend down, and take a look at the detective's shoulder marks- if he had any, that is.

'But of course he'd have them!' John thought. 'Even _Sherlock_ must have a soulmate...'

So John leaned down to check, gently pulling Sherlock's night robes to peek down at his shoulder.

John gasped.

  
There were four markings on Sherlock's shoulder:

  
but even with just the four, John could already tell who it was.

The door of 221B Baker Street.

The Rod of Asclepius.

A cap badge of the Northumberland Fusiliers.

 

  
And Sherlock.

 

And after readjusting his robes, John decided to retreat back to his room, and was finally able to sleep in peace.

 


End file.
